Black Hawk Down(Futile War)
'Chapter 14: Black Hawk Down' Eagle woke up, his eyes batted like the wings of a slow, cumbersome butterfly. The sounds of his surroundings slowly registered in his ears, and the sight soon after that. He detected a smell of damp. He sat in a clump of bags and parachutes, it was soft. He must have fallen asleep here on the Helicopter. His head turned slowly towards the nearest person, it was Vector, crouching next to him. Vector looked like a seasoned soldier, Matrix had also given a quick and official persona of each new member in the flight. Vector had a scar on the back of his neck and his face looked knowing and strong. He smelled of smoke, his thin cigar was quite long, its smoke was thin but it still created a slightly overpowering smell. Vector noticed Eagle’s eyes on him. He turned his head, meeting Eagle’s gaze. He raised an eyebrow in questioning, “Have a nice sleep?” Vector said, taking his cigar out of his mouth, twiddling it in his fingers, then putting it back in. “I guess...” Eagle said slowly, his eyes moving from Vector to the walls of the helicopter. “Where are we go-” Eagle was cut off. “Uhhhh... Matrix, you might want to take a look at this” Thorn said over the comm. link, “What?” Matrix brought his microphone closer to his face, he slowly walked through to the pilots sector of the helicopter. “... Crap. Slide the door back Hawk.” Matrix said, after looking out to the fields below for a few seconds from the cockpit. “Ok....” Hawk pulled on the two black handles on the side of the helicopter wall, the door went back, a rush of air flew in and Eagle shivered with cold. At first Eagle couldn’t see anything, because of the clouds creating a mist that covered the ground. But all of a sudden, the clouds began to clear and the sun stretched over the yellow fields below. The fields were swarming with SAWAT. All marching in the same direction. Tanks and jeeps moved with the troops, planes circled above them. The Helicopter shook. Hard. “What was that!?” Flash shouted, falling over into the hard metal floor. “Mayday, mayday, mayday are we hit, I repeat are we hit?” Met said over the on-board radio. His voice echoing through the crews heads. Aviator looked out of the side of the helicopter, “Negative that is a Negat-” Aviator fell out of the helicopter, blood spraying from his arm. He’d been hit. “not so good!” Hawk shouted trying to grab Aviator, failing, then retreating back to the inner helicopter. The helicopter began to spin around. “Mayday, mayday, mayday; do you copy? I repeat, do you copy? We got a pet down and our flight is about to end.” Thorn said it this time, with the fierce determination to keep the chopper in the air. “THORN!” Matrix shouted after quickly looking out to see what the rocket had done. “The damage isn’t bad, its just dented the god damn armor!” “I think something has damaged our back rotor!” Thorn shouted, without turning around. The world outside spun now, with extreme speed, the ground became closer. SAWAT planes were whizzing around the helicopter, bullets deflected off its armor, creating a firework type effect. “Colonel!” Matrix shouted. “Yes Sir!” Hawk replied. “Do you reckon we’re high enough for a decent jump?” Matrix looked down at the spinning ground. “Try or die sir!” Hawk said. “Alright soldiers! Grab a chute and follow me!” Matrix bellowed into the helicopter then he almost floated out of the side of the helicopter, as the updraft took him. The helicopter hurtled through the air, it was dropping at huge speed, only three or four miles in the air by now. The rest of the pets jumped. Except Eagle. Eagle had grabbed his chute and ran for the helicopter door. But the helicopter had swerved and he had been thrown aside and slammed into the other side of the metal interior. The impact had dazed him, the world spun even faster because of the dazed effect and the helicopters rotation combined. He stumbled back to the door, falling over several times. As he reached it, he peered down at the spinning ground. He could see multiple pets falling through the sky; Delta. One parachute was deployed which was probably Matrix’s since he jumped first. Eagle's head began to beat inside. “Aarrrghh!” Eagle fell to his knees in agony. He clawed at the edge of the helicopter as it did a full rotation and almost sent him back into the wall. He pulled and pulled, his vision started to blur, his arms ached to the point of ultimate exertion. He managed to get his chest fully outside into the air. The ground was looming ever closer. His hair was blowing everywhere in the wind, his eyes were almost useless; they watered too much, blurring his sight even more. Eagle reached for the left pocket in his backpack-like parachute. It contained Sky-diving goggles which he clumsily fumbled for and got, after twenty seconds of digging in the pocket. He got them half on, so that one eye was in and the other was not. Then he pulled extremely hard, yanking his full form outside of the chopper. “AAAAAHHHHH!!!” Eagle screamed as he fell out. He almost lost the goggles but then grabbed them and secured them on fully. The feeling in his stomach was very strange, he had never had nothing beneath his feet before, the sensation was thrilling, yet terrifying. The goggles screen were red, making everything else red, the yellow fields below were orange. The SAWAT was a murky brown color. Eagle could see Delta from here, they’d all landed in a wheat field about a mile from SAWAT. One or two chutes had been left on the floor, presumably giving Eagle somewhere to aim for. He heard a swooping sound and he instinctively tryed to turn around, which was impossible, as he was hurtling through the air at ridiculous speed. The helicopter barely missed him and it went spinning past him, its blades skimmed inches from his shocked face. Eagle looked at the helicopter as it went down. Then he saw Thorn. Still sitting in the pilot's chair was an unconscious Sergeant. Thorn Ragged, of the 1st divison KCA, DA. The helicopter began to fall away from Eagle, who knew one thing... That he had to help the pilot. Eagle got himself into a streamlined position, the wind picked up as did his speed and his clothing began to vibrate in the air. He aimed for the helicopter, swinging right, then left, then right again. Slowly he gained on it. The ground seemed to be getting way too close... As he got very close to the copter, Eagle tryed to enter through the large opening. He failed, his legs slammed into the side of the copter, making him do repeated somersaults in the air. He fell away from the helicopter, which was now above him. This time he slowed down, to his dismay, the helicopter came at him a bit too quickly and he ended up chest first into the viewing screen of the chopper, where Thorn sat, peacefully. He tried knocking on the window, but he couldn’t. The g-force was too strong to let him, so he resorted to plan B. Grabbing a pistol on his left hip-holster, he pointed it awkwardly at the screen. “Eag*Radio Interference* A*Radio Interference* We don’t*Radio Interference* It’s Matrix, wher*Radio Interference* Matrix was trying to contact Eagle from the ground, but Eagle was travelling so fast that it was impossible for him to get a clear signal. It wasn’t working. Everytime Eagle shot the pistol, it would completely the miss the glass and the bullet would be taken away by the speed of Eagle’s falling. “not so good!” he shouted, but did not hear, due to the same reason. Then a miracle happened. Another face appeared in the viewing screen. It was Vector. He gave a hearty wave to Eagle, then smashed the viewing screen with a metal object which Eagle had no time to see. Vector grabbed onto Thorn, then proceeded to let himself glide out of the area where the glass was. Thorn pulled his chair with him. He also pulled his pilots headset, the wire snapped, sending an electric shock through him, which jolted him up. “WHAT THE-!” were the first words Thorn could manage, as he hurtled through the air held by Vector. Eagle glanced at Vector, who was slowly pulling away from him. “What an amazing pet.” Eagle mumbled, then he established the same position as Vector, who had obviously done this before, and followed him in the air. The ground was only two hundred meters away, roughly. So Vector pulled his chute, as did Eagle a second afterwards. Thorn’s screaming had subsided. Mostly. The jerk from the chute was not so bad. It hurt Eagle’s back though, but not badly. The two skydivers and one ‘passenger’ touched down a few meters away from where the squad were positioned, crouching in a small cluster of trees. “Get over here!” Blitz said in a harsh whisper. “Second!” Vector replied quietly, he cut his parachute chord and ran over to the tree’s. Jumping onto his stomach when he reached them, then crawling over to Matrix’s side. Eagle did the same, but he stayed at Doctor’s side. The whole squad looked towards Matrix. “Don’t worry Squad. We’ll still be at the fight tonight, we’ve just got to get some transport and stay well clear of SAWAT.” He said, with speed. “Enemy scouting party a click east of us, heading our way, sir.” Scorch said, looking through his sniper scope. “Hawk?” Matrix questioningly asked his name. “Aye sir?” “Confirm that, would you?” Hawk took out his binoculars, looking in the same direction as Scorch did. “Targets confirmed. Romeo is inbound.” Hawk slowly lowered the binoculars from his eyes and put them back in his utility belt. “Delta! Get behind the trees, do not get spotted! One tree each!” Matrix whispered loudly, and everyone met his eyes. They followed the order, crouching behind different trees in the small cluster. “Give ‘em hell on my signal.” Matrix said, using the hand signal. Three SAWAT jeeps slowed twenty meters in front of the cluster of trees. SAWAT disembarked and began to spread out a little and sweep the surrounding area. They looked behind rocks, behind trees, until they reached the small cluster of trees. “I don’t like this sir.” One SAWAT member said, as he stood in a group with the other eight SAWAT members six meters in front of the tall green death traps. “Whats not to like? Not one for greenery?” The sergeant laughed. “There's nothing to be afraid of Smithy. Look.” The podgy SAWAT threw a grenade into the trees. It landed just behind one of the trees on the far right. Vector’s face was not a happy one. A grenade sat just behind him. He couldn’t do anything about it. The whole squad’s heads were turned, looking between Vector, and the grenade. “.....” Doctor mouthed slowly, a small amount of sound came from his mouth. Flash acted quickly, he bent over to the grenade, staying behind the cover of the trees. He grabbed it, then quickly began to disassemble it's outer structure, before pulling and snapping one wire inside the grenade. The grenade never exploded. “What the hell? Why isn’t my grenade going off?” The fat panda was very confused now. “I told you I didn’t like this!” The shaking SAWAT began to run back to the jeeps. “Oh Smithy! Get back here!” The sergeant shouted after him. “Now!” Matrix shouted, accompanied with the organized hand signal. The squadron dived out of the cover of the trees, shooting all SAWAT within a matter of seconds. Bullets ripped through each and every SAWAT's helpless body, except the one who ran away. He lived a couple of more seconds. Before Vector whipped out his pistol. The bullet slammed into the SAWAT's back, breaking it and ending his pathetic life instantly. “Let’s move out Soldiers!” Matrix said, as the Delta Squad ran low towards the SAWAT jeeps. End of Chapter 14: Black Hawk Down